Golden Revolution
by Crowfeast
Summary: "The Avatar claims that he is the one that is going to restore balance to the world. But who is he to determine balance? I challenge his ideals with my own. I'm not a saint, I'm an Emperor, A king that will do as pleases. Fear my power and know if you oppose me you shall face death itself." A remake of TrueEND, Godlike, Gilgamesh like Large Harem, Team Avatar Bashing (minus one).


Chapter 1

Golden King

In the South Pole of the Bending Nations there was three teens taking off from this land on a grand adventure. For them, it was a boy with a pony tail acting like a leader and strategist while making stupid jokes. The other was a tan skin girl with braids in her hair while wearing a blue outfit. The last one was a bald boy with blue arrow tattoos that was carrying a staff on his back in a monk orange and red outfit. He had tattoos going all over his body assuring everyone that he was the one, the Avatar.

He is known as the savior and the Messiah of the land. Someone that would bring balance to all the countries and end the war. They worshipped him and consider him someone that is the strongest and wisest in the land. But due to his disappearance 100 years ago there are some that see him in a negative light for his actions. More in the sense a coward that ran when he should have stayed and help learn to fight against the enemies that were coming to the world. To protect the balance from being overthrown.

While they were boarding the giant flying Bison they were unaware of someone watching them from the distance. They were wearing a dark cloak while small amount of blue hair was poking out of her cloak. It was female given the accentuation of their chest outward showing large breasts.

"It would seem the rumor was true, he was hiding in the South Pole. Better report this." Pulling out a scroll she threw it into the air and said, "message." She then put her hand to her head,

"My Lord."

 _What is it Esdeath? You know I told you not to contact me unless you find the Avatar or find something to do with the war._

"My Lord I assure you that I've found the information you are looking for, the Avatar is here in the South Pole and finally making his moves."

 _Oh, interesting what is your evaluation of him._

"The boy is nothing great, his power is only in airbending nothing more. He has a sky bison."

 _Seriously? I see that there is one out there not accounted for?"_

"Indeed my Lord. What do you wish me to do, kill him?"

 _NO! We need him alive still! Just follow him, evaluate the power of the child and his chance of growth before making a permanent evaluation. I want you to follow him to the North Pole if needed just make sure he lives even if you have to kill someone to do it._

"Of course my lord apologizes for not seeing the whole picture my lord."

 _Its fine just make sure he doesn't die until he is no longer needed, after all his return works in our favor. Just wait a little longer and he will die without a chance of stopping us._

"Of course. I shall continue my evaluation my lord." She took her hand off her head and dashed over the ice back to her ship that was hidden under a magical illusion. From there it was a large warship that dropped a bridge down for her to get on the ship. There she saw her second in command a giant man carrying a halberd and wearing a demon like armor. This man had a knot on the top of his head and he smirked at her.

"Hello Lady Esdeath another conquest conquered for our glorious empire?"

"No it has no warriors other than this one boy that was pretending to be one. At the same time it would seem the Avatar is gone now and he heading to the South Pole if I heard him correctly."

"I see, should we head that way." She grinned,

"Indeed our orders are to follow him and evaluate him and at the same make sure he makes it through his little campaign to help the world as a whole."

Soon Esdeath started shouting orders to the crew to set sail for their next great adventure, following the Avatar.

Scene Change

In another location was a teen about the age of seventeen who had blond spikey hair at the front but smoothed out at the back. His eyes were red with slits in them and showed madness, power, and pride in his own strength. On his head he had a golden circular that had special jewels that went around his head. From there, he was wearing a white toga robe that had a golden red sash across his chest and left part of his body exposed. On his body were red tattoos that went who knows where along with brown sandals at the bottom of his feet. On his arm he had different kinds of golden bracelets while wearing a large golden necklace with different animals printed on it with jewels in the place of the eyes.

This man was Naruto Uzumaki or was Uzumaki but now goes by the title of Emperor of the Golden Empire. He was also known by many other nicknames: The Blood Emperor, The Greatest Ruler, The Dark King, and at other times the one that the Spirits Favor. Many rumors flew around him about how he is considered the greatest ruler since his earliest ancestors. Now you might be wondering, how did someone in an orange jumpsuit and wanting to be Hokage wind up in a unknown kingdom so far away from the Konoha that he loved? Well that is simple, it dates back about six years ago when he was on a mission to save his teammate from leaving the village. While many considered the mission a success he only thought illy of the mission as a whole. He still remember the day with great hatred.

Flash Back

 _Naruto was standing in the middle of the council's chamber and he was holding his chest from all the blood that was pouring out of it. He felt the pain still coursing through his body but he heard the Kyuubi whispering they were trying to stop the damage. But due to the amount of chakra that was sent through his chest and destroying his heart at different points and he was awake they were working over time to fix it. So he was forced to stand there with ANBU standing next to him just looking on with neutral looks as a whole._

 _At the front of the room was Tsunade Senju the current hokage and Naruto's godmother but someone he holds hatred for since she has not defended him once. Whenever he tried to voice an objection she ordered the guards to hit him earning glares from the Shinobi council finding this treatment unfair of him. Within the time that happened all that happened was he was persecuted for not only being the demon container and being forced to use the power of the Kyuubi to fight off a deranged Sasuke but also having to beat him up a bit._

 _"Naruto by order of the Konoha Council you are hereby banished from the village for injuring the Uchiha clan heir. For this crime you are to have your chakra sealed and sent out of the village within the next 24 hours. From this point, you are not to step back in the village or be executed for this crime. ANBU take him away," Naruto felt the guards grabbing him and dragging him away. He swore he would never fight for this shitty village ever again and swore to never be at someone's mercy again even if he had to become the devil to do it. However, he noticed the Shinobi side was still fighting for him and arguing that this was not a cause of banishment and he smiled fondly of this knowing he would one day return the favor to them._

 _Hours later he was locked in his cell and sighed, his injuries were healed and he was waiting for someone to just come in and try to kill him or put a seal on him. Outside he saw a chunin that chased him when he was a kid smiling down at him with a smug grin._

 _"I can't wait to see you leave the village demon brat. After all this means our love ones are going to be able to sleep peacefully for this." Naruto snorted,_

 _"Yeah nice for them to know that your such a pussy you had to beat up a kid to feel good about yourself. Some man you are." This enraged the Chunin,_

 _"You know what how about I come in there and show you not to fuck with your superiors demon!" Naruto snorted,_

 _"Don't hurt yourself there dumbass." He finally heard enough and walked into the cage but Naruto smiled highly at this. Within seconds he found one of his own kunai's in his throat leaving him to gurgle down on his blood. Naruto quickly transformed into the man and turned his body into his own leaving him in his place. Upon exiting the room he was replaced by another shinobi allowing him to exit the village in break neck speed. By the time he arrived at the Fire Kingdom Docks, a place where you could leave the nation and travel who knows where he heard someone in town looking for him in his chunin disguise. Thinking quick he turned himself into a random civilian and quickly snuck aboard a ship that was heading away from the Fire Kingdom. There he sighed while relaxing on the boat,_

 _"See you never assholes. Lets see you guys maintain good relations without me." Naruto had sent a letter to his friend Gaara mentioning about the mission and that if anything happened to him to tell his other friends and allies about it. He knew his friend would do that for him and he would be able to relax wherever this ship was going._

 _Three days out they were hit by a storm and he washed ashore another country. Thus he met an old man standing there and said,_

 _"Welcome your highness we've been waiting for you for some time now."_

 _Flashback ends_

From that day Naruto discovered everything about his father and his side of the family. It turned out that his linage goes back to even the earliest days of the Sage of Six Paths who was the founder of Ninjutsu. From what he gathered his father's ancestor was one of three sons born at this time and was considered an outcast by the rest of his family. Why? Because he did not have chakra or the ability to learn to use it for himself. So his father with a heavy heart told him he could not lead the clan but felt there was something he was destined to gain in the near future. In this time he discovered his son had another powersource that was similar to chakra but it was more spiritual than physical like chakra is. From this point, he gained the power to shift the world and even to use the elements with greater ease than his sibilngs and was herald by those that met him as the next great leader. But his siblings did not like his actions and tried to do better than him but in the end it did not matter for they never matched him. Eventually his brother Ashura was made the successor leaving Indra furious about the decision but Hagaromo mentioned that if not for his lack of chakra then their brother would have inherited the throne. More because he was someone that understood the truth about the world: Power and Love are both necessary for a successful ruler. You must be willing to use power to change the world to the way you think it should be but also love those that are close to you and being willing to forgive those that can change.

That man's name: Gilgamesh the King of Heroes and the First Great King of the Golden Empire known as Bararuth. In this nation he formed he built a city that was both artistic and advance in technology and magic but also made deals with others to keep his people fed and healthy. But eventually his time passed and his successors followed his ideals and changed small things over time. However, then came the problem of the Avatar in the picture. He was a problem for everyone in this world and part of the reason Naruto's grandfather had to flee by his great-grandfather's orders to be safe. Knowing this Naruto developed a hatred for the Avatar as a whole and wanted his head on a pike for the crimes his line has committed against him and the one's around him.

But the story of their time was for another time because Naruto was leaving his golden throne room and heading down the stairs. For the most part he was sitting in a high-rise throne that consisted of golden pillars, marble floors, and a small pool on the side of the room. Naruto considered the room a bit gaudy for his taste but he eventually got use to the interior and thought it was something he would love to live in more often than not.

Exiting the throne room he saw two people bowing before him. One was a red hair woman with fox ears on the top of her head and red eyes. She had nine orange tails swinging behind her while wearing a loose fitting kimono that held her large breasts in place along with showing her stunning figure. Next to her was another nine tail woman but her fur was more white in the tails and her eyes were golden slits. She had whisker marks on her face along with wearing a tight looking kimono showing off her amazing body to those that were looking. Her long black hair was done in two pony tails along with two white ears popping out on the top of her head.

These two women were Ahri, the Great Fox Spirit and known by many as the Demon Fox feared for her power and skill. She was one of his royal advisors and someone that became a lover to him. This woman was considered by many a powerful being and had power that was out of this world. More in the sense that she spent so much time in the spirit realm that she was forced to adapt her power to this world and become more tuned with it. The reason she was in the spirit world was because of one thing, the Avatar.

The man showed up when she and her sister were younger and in this time not only did he demand her submission he told them both they were going to serve for the balance of the world. Naturally both refused but the Avatar didn't take no for an answer. So with all of his power he sealed Ahri in the spirit world for the Avatar's use down the line but Kurama was able to fight him off and nearly kill him. The fool however escaped with great haste leaving an enraged Kurama knowing she failed to save her sister. Many did not know that they were two halves of the same power, Kurama was Yin and Ahri was Yang. Both were feared for their power but now they were even more feared. Ahri was at least, after Naruto managed to free her she was willing to become his slave in order to get back at the Avatar down the line for everything he did to destroy her family.

"Ahri and Kurama-chan what can I do for both of you?"

"We are here to talk to the Emperor about the recent reports you asked for." Ahri removed a folder from her chest and handed it to him to look over. They got off their knees and followed him while he was walking through the palace. Ahri started to state important information, "As you know we have had the soldiers training to control more of their magic but it is going slower for certain soldiers more than others. We've managed to move those people into the reserves until they catch up with the rest of the group."

"That's fine but if needed is a tool of assistance give them a conduit then don't waste their talent in the reserves."

"Of course I shall send that message to the soldiers after this."

"Good now I see there seems to be a report from the Earth Kingdom?"

"Yes the sin of Sloth has informed us that he has managed to claim another Earth Kingdom city as his own. But he says there is a problem with an approaching army planning on killing him and the rest of his soldiers."

"Does this require reinforcments then?" She shook her head, "Then what is the problem then?"

"From what we gathered he is having more trouble with the neighboring city at this time. Apparently they are cutting off trade routes with the city they currently occupying and the nobles are raising hell for them with their own skirmishes."

"I see, so the problem seems to stem from his need for someone to deal with those nobles then?"

"Yes."

"Very well, tell our spy in the Earth Kingdom to send someone to assassinate them and to cripple any support they have that could be problematic at this point."

"Of course my Emperor."

"This final report is interesting, it would seem she is calling me to see her about something she wants to do personally?"

"Yes she says she might have a means of getting a huge foothold on the land of Kyoshi but she didn't specify what it is. Just that she insists she tells you in person first."

"Very well then," Naruto changed his direction and continued down a different hallway and proceeded to find the person they were speaking about.

"Ahri, I want you keep in contact with Esdeath."

"The Ice Demon of Pride?"

"Yes because recently we got word the Avatar has returned and is starting his own journey in the land." Ahri growled at this and was furious to hear he was on the move again. "Don't worry he will die make no mistake of it but in the end we need to deal with the problem ahead of us."

"I see, then if that is all my Lord me and my sister need to check on the Snake to make sure her research is going along well." Naruto waved his hand leading to them bowing to him and leaving him alone. Naruto arrived at a pair of golden doors that have the markings of the four elements on it. Opening it he smiled seeing the woman there going through her bending stances.

"So Korra what is the plan you have in helping us win over the Kyoshi Islands?"

Southern Air Temple

Arriving at the temple Aang was horrified to find it in ruins. He saw the charred boned remains of his former friends and teachers. All of them slaughtered by the Fire Nation making him realize he really is the last Air bender in existence. Aang's friends Katara and Sokka helped him search the ruins while also letting him have some peace. This was something they knew a long time ago from the stories that would float through their village but Aang was unaware this had happened. Aaang was going down memory lane of everything that happened to him and the people he lost while he was gone in the ice burg. Aaang found his old mentor and friend Gyatso who was nothing more than a skeleton that was burned to a crisp. Aaang horrified in finding his old mentor like this enters the Avatar state and starts causing a bit of a mess in the room of the avatar statues. But eventually his friends manage to calm him down while telling him they are his family now. On top of that they met lemur-monkey that was now going to be joining their adventures and someone he named Momo. But before they could leave the temple they hear someone sigh turning up they saw a teen wearing a white monk robe sitting on a pillar.

This teen had golden amber eyes, black hair that was spikey, and a tan complexion leaving them wondering if he ever went out into the sun often. The teen was looking at them with boredom and in a small part contempt.

"So the rumor is true, your alive Avatar."

"Rumor someone knows I'm alive already!?" He sighed,

"Yeah dumbass, first you gave yourself away from some of the spies in the South Pole that reported your existence to us." Sokka glared,

"You lie no one in our village would sell the Avatar out after saving us from the Fire Nation!"

"Spy didn't mean it was one of your people it was someone that was exploring the South Pole to begin with and hid there from time to time. Your tribe considered her a wondering traveler that would sell you medicine from time to time."

"You mean Lady Esdeath?" He smiled,

"Yep but in my presence you will call her Lady Esdeath or General Esdeath considering she is one of the highest ranking people in our kingdom." Sokka reached for his boomerang slowly but Aang confronted the teen,

"That robe are you really a monk?" The teen sighed once more,

"Was is the answer you are looking for. I turned my back on those fool's teachings when I met my Emperor."

"Take that back they were not fools! They taught us all of life is sacred and the path of enlightenment!"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me did that save their lives when they were all slaughtered by the Fire Nation? No?"

"Shut up!" He saw the boy glow slightly and continued,

"The truth is Aaang you ran from your responsibility and these deaths are on you. But then again things were different in those times and only changed after the passing of the crown." He saw the boy was still glaring, "If you want the truth then yes I use to be a monk or at least a airbender up until a couple of years ago."

"What happened?"

"The survivors of the massacre found out who my mother was and promised to take me in if I follow their teachings. At first I was okay with it until they told me that killing is wrong and that we should never do it. I disagreed with them and told them killing is necessary for survival just every animal out there. So for me, they turned on me and forbidden from entering the temple again claiming that I'm no better than my Fire Bender father."

"They were right killing has no place in the temple!"

"Maybe in the sense of a perfect world but I know the truth, the world is a dark and fickle place and if you are not willing to kill you will die in the end. Sometimes the people around you will die first and by the time you stop the chaos it is too late and you are now forever alone." Aang was growing angrier with his comments and soon he released a blast of air against the teen who just held his hand out and stopped the attack. "Is that the best you got? Just for the record I'm not an airbender I'm a wind user, big difference in our offense."

"You will fall for disrespecting our people!" The teen stood up and casted his robe off and stood there in a thin skin tight armor that showed off his muscular frame. On top of that he had metal plate around his chest and back along his legs and shoulders.

"Just so you know I've got something to do I can only spare about ten minutes so lets get this over with." Soon wind picked up around him and without moving his body he sent blades of wind against the group. "Oh yeah the name is Kazuma just if you wanted to know, the Great Wind Sage and the Wind Sin of Greed."

Within seconds the three kids rolled out of the way of the wind blade before Aang gathered some air and threw it at him. He blocked again with his wind wall before seeing a boomerang going for his head that he redirects with a small movement of his hand. From there, he saw the girl using some water from a nearby pond and started using it as a whip to hit him with. But he used his wind to take off into the air and float above them all.

"You seriously weak you know that right?"

"Shut up!" Aang felt his power spiking again and he was slowly glowing brighter and brighter as he was getting farther along in this fight. Kazuma knew that his orders were not to kill the brat but he can't help but wonder how he stacked up against the so called Messiah of the Bending Nations. Gathering more wind into his hand and fired a blast of wind at him that he hit with full strength. This sent his two friends flying but his air stopped the wind from reaching him. But he was losing control to the point that he was floating in the air and now covered in the bright color light via his tattoos. Kazuma sighed, even with the power of his Avatar State he was too weak to fight him at his current level, let alone compare to the Emperor. So rushing him he slammed his fist into his stomach sending him into the ground again. This lead to him forming wind around his head and thus draining him of his breath. Before long he felt himself drained of energy and finally collapsed to the ground unconscious leaving him disappointed. He was not strong at all, if anything he was weaker than most of the basic foot soldiers they had in their army and could prove that they might be too much even for him.

Looking over at the other two children he saw fear in their eyes realizing he could kill them here and take the boy with him.

"Relax I'm not allowed to kill you guys. But if I was you I would improve in your skills and power soon otherwise I promise your deaths will come sooner than expected. Also," looking down at his pocket watch, "Times up so I'll see you guys again some other time." He disappeared into the sky leaving a loud shockwave to be heard throughout the entire area.

Nearby in the ocean underneath a cloak spell Esdeath watched through a special observation crystal and saw the disappointing performance that the boy put up. While Kazuma was not their weakest soldier he was not their strongest either. He was probably the top ten of their Greed Faction of the army and their second strongest wind user behind the Emperor himself. Esdeath sighed, it would seem the child was not strong enough to take them on yet, how disappointing considering she was hoping to go one on one with him in the near future. But it would seem she would have to wait a little bit longer before she could do that.

Looking at the rest of the main commanders of the crew she asked,

"What did you all think?" Lu Bu grunted,

"Disappointing I wish the Emperor would allow me to kill them they are not strong enough to make a difference in this war."

"Maybe so but we have our orders and as you know he has something planned for him. What it is I don't know but it is something good."

"Indeed, plus Mama would disappointed if he died before papa allows him to die." A tiny girl was standing next to Lu Bu, she had stiches all over her body while carrying tiny dark daggers on her body as well. This girl also had a tattoo on her neck in the form of a devil on it.

"Indeed Jack, what about the rest of you?" One person snorted and walked away,

"I will wait until something more interesting shows up or something that I can kill without having to restrain myself." The man in question was someone wearing a pair of long black pants, white scarf around his neck, and long black hair reaching down his back in circle dots with a golden necklace with red jewel in the center. This was Judar a powerful magical caster that was known for his dark magic and was herald as one of the strongest in the empire before losing to the Emperor. He was known as the Magi of Wrath.

The next person was a black hair woman with twin swords on her back and carrying a modified weapon on her side. She was wearing a black cloak with the sign of the empire on the back. This is Mikasa and she was of the top sword users in the country and second in command of the Weapons division of the Empire. These together formed the Ice Fleet which was commanded by Esdeath and she was the one that lead them into battle unless it was another one of the Sins that the Emperor assigns.

"Well, now we at least have a general idea of his power but he is too weak to stop us slaughtering them." Mikasa turned away from this and continued to head back below ship to keep practicing with some of the soldiers on board using weapons of their own.

"Indeed, we shall continue to monitor but if necessary we will save their lives to prevent their untimely death is that clear?" Jack and Lu Bu nod their head even though they wished they didn't have to do this.

Esdeath remembered the day the empire was rebuilt, she was one of the first people to join the Emperor's side as one of the strongest warriors in the land. She prided her of her power and skill and challenged him to a fight for the right to lead. In this short time she was defeated and was shown how weak she was compared to such a powerful and sexy man like himself. In this time, she became one of his top generals and was one of the leaders of his main branch of his army: The Seven Deadly Sins. Their job was to lead the armies in different divisions but each had their own specific job qualities that they performed for the empire. For her she was the Ice Demon of Pride and leader of some of the strongest soldiers in the empire. Her job was to be the muscle that destroys and cripples the empire that cross her path. Then there was the other sins and their jobs they had to take care of in their own time. Some were busy in the magic development and experiment group, others were gathering information in the other nations using it to their advantage, and hell some were just raging small campaigns all across the Earth Kingdom to help stir up more unrest with the other nations. Their spies would fill them in on information and they would strike when they were vulnerable.

She got off her thoughts when seeing the Sky Bison flying in the sky and shouted,

"Follow them! We can't lose sight of them is that clear!"

"Yes ma'am!" Soon the ship too off and they were slowly following behind the giant beast that was flying in the sky heading somewhere in the north.

Konoha

Tsunade the current Hokage of the village sighed, she was forced to attend a recent village meeting because of some ungodly reason. Ever since Naruto left the village and was considered a missing nin there was tension everywhere they went. More from their former allies who frowned about doing business with them and even their own Lord was angry about what was going to happen to the boy that reached his ears. He also heard about how he defeated a traitor in the Uchiha and how he was being punished for it along with escaping his prison by murdering someone. He was not too angry to hear about the man's death after looking into the fact that Hiruzen had allowed the man to get away with several cases of beating and assault while Naruto was a child so he wrote it up as self defense. The village was outraged their lord was taking the boy's side but he ruled that banishing Naruto was the worst thing they have done and that he would not allow it to go on any longer. The minute he was found he would offer penance to the child and beg for his forgiveness for the mistakes of the village. But he was later told about Tsunade's idea about smuggling him out to Jiraiya and this only put him in a even bitter mood telling him it was a stupid idea.

Following that he cut a lot of money coming into the village and swore that if Naruto winds up dead somehow he was going to pin it on the council and have them all strung up and hung from trees around the village. This to prove that he was not some weak stupid noble leader that they could boss around. He was dead serious and he was going to make an example out of people if they did not heed his warnings from now on.

Tsunade was brought back to the present seeing the council there sitting at attention, the elders standing at attention to the Hokage, and finally her teammate standing in the corner of the room with a blank face. Sitting down she said,

"Alright lets gets this meeting started I will open the floor to whoever wishes to start." Shika opened asking the question,

"Has there been any sighting of Naruto anywhere yet?" Tsunade sighed before looking at her teammate,

"From what I've been able to gather Naruto was believed to be sighted going on a ship heading away from the Elemental Nations but where no one knows. Even with the name of the ship no one knows where it was going."

"I see, then Naruto could be anywhere in the world or dead?"

"Dead no, his name is still on the Toad contract meaning he is alive somewhere in this large world."

"Jiraiya," Danzo gained everyone's attention and this got the narrowing of eyes from Tsunade and her teammate, "Why not use the contract to summon him back to your side. This way we can have him here and bring him back under our control?" Hiashi glared at the man,

"And bring the wrath of our lord down on us? I think not fool, summoning here means we beg for his help and forgiveness while not trying to use him as some kind of weapon."

"He is a jinchurrikki that is their purpose, to be a weapon for the village. Regardless of what our lord might think he was not a child but someone who is born to serve the village and die as we command it." KI started coming off Jiraiya who was about to rip the elders head off for his brash comments while the Civilians and the other elders stayed quiet knowing they were not going to make things easier. They believed killing the boy and making it look like an accident while putting the beast into someone that was more willing to comply to them was the best option at this point.

"I'm warning you Danzo speak of my student like that again and I will kill you here and now." The man was upertered finding that his sentimental value to the boy was unbecoming. He was to be trained as a weapon nothing more and when it was required breed another container to seal the beast in them next. From there they would use any of his off springs as breeding means to help create an army for him to command for the future. If he had him under his thumb he would have had absolute control of the village by now but instead he was just gone in the wind because people insist on treating him as if he was human. It disgusted him, a weapon was not a person just that, a weapon.

"Regardless, Jiraiya I am curious why haven't you used the reverse summoning on him yet?" The teammate sided,

"I'm afraid Naruto put a block on his name after he found out about how to summoning and how I can bring him back to my side. What's worse is that the toads found out what happened and said if I ever try to reverse summon him to the village or find away around the block they would cut off the contract permanently while using their influence to remove the rest of the contracts in the village. But that does bring up an interesting point that they mentioned earlier," Tsunade motioned for him to continue but he looked at Danzo and said, "This means this stays between us and if this starts spreading in the village then I will know who to blame and they will be killed by me personally where everyone will watch." The Civilians knew this was for them and the elders but they just glared at the man who flared his own aura back making them look away.

"So I was able to find out from the Toads apparently something was going on that drew a lot of summons attention. Apparently the oldest and most powerful summon in the entire world was awakened again and he has chosen a new ally to aid and this is someone that was believed to belong to the line of the Sage of Six Paths."

"Interesting, is it possible to find this so called summon and control it?" Jiraiya looked at the elders with a 'are you stupid' look, "Are you fucking stupid along with senile. We are talking about a summon so ancient and powerful that not even the Sage himself dared to subjugate him in fear of invoking his wrath. It was said by the toads that he is someone that has the power to wipe out entire countries just because of his size not to mention his ability to fire SS-class attacks with nothing more than a thought."

"I see Jiraiya but what does that have to do with the person related to the sage?"

"Well this is just what the toads COULD tell me, apparently the person that now is allied to the great summon is the ruler of the Baruth Empire." This made the entire council go quiet, well the elders paled. The Baruth empire, it was an empire that was rumored to be richer than any daiyamo's kingdom and was said that they had warriors so powerful that they could easily end all the wars and be the solo super power. They had technology and moves that were so rare and powerful that even having one of them could tip the scale of power in the Elemental Nations in their favor or someone's favor at least. Danzo was growling light about this, he wanted to get his men to this country but the problem is that there were warriors there that were trained in tracking spies or those that dared to enter the country without invitation and killed without mercy. He did not want to try his luck like he did when he was younger leading to them removing his arm and eye for his crimes.

"From what I gathered they apparently have a new Emperor and he is considered not only the youngest to ever take the throne but considered the strongest. He is known as the Bloody Emperor for purging the nobles that held no real merit anymore along with being corrupted. When he first started he was not taken seriously by them until he sent his personal army to bring them out and publically execute them while using their wealth to feed and clothed the people earning him the respect and love of his followers. I even heard he donated some of his own treasury and opened his home for children that have nowhere else to go and promised them safety and comfort. Those children either join the army or start working at the palace to make ends meet when they turn 13 or 17 at the most."

"Interesting sounds like an interesting but fair ruler." Hiashi would love to meet this man and get some pointers in removing the Elders from control of his family. Maybe even take his cue from them to save his daughters and nephew from suffering at their hands anymore.

"Yes but they said that due to how dangerous things have become on their side of the world they refuse anyone inside the borders of their country and the summon itself is the one guarding the perimeter of the nation and told the summons not to disturb the new Emperor for anything."

"I see, too bad I would love to negotiate a peace treaty with the man if we could."

"I know hime but lets face facts this is someone that is younger than Minato probably and he just wants to make sure that war doesn't enter his country too soon. From what I gathered it was the Bending Nations he is worried about considering he has them breathing down his neck. Apparently before the Emperor took the throne they were paying the nobles to use their ports and some of their people for their own benefits but when he came no one was allowed to do that anymore. He wiped out an entire armada leaving the people that either jumped the ship to die or bring them to the coast to kill them there."

"Interesting tell me more about these bending nations." Tsunade had a glint in her eyes, if Naruto couldn't be found in the Elemental Nations maybe he was there? Soon the meeting took on a life of its own talking about the state of the nations and soon a motion was passed,

Enter the Bending Nations and find any sighting of Naruto and bring him home. No one knew, that this was going to lead not to the next Shinobi War but the first World War.

In the shadows of his throne room, Naruto could only smile while moving one of his pieces on a board,

"Time for the games to begin isn't that right old friend?" Under the ocean hearing his word a giant golden eye lit up and though it was too dark it had a large smile on its face.

The world was ready, time for:

A Revolution.

Chapter End

 **Alright to maybe clear up some things that are going to happen later on in this story. First Naruto's nation is located closer to the Bending Nations but not far enough that it takes forever to reach them. He also is closer to the Earth Nation and far away from the Fire Nation.**

 **Next, Naruto is the Emperor meaning he still has advisors he listens to but he is the sole ruler of the nation. His family history will be revealed later on but this is more from Minato's side than his mothers.**

 **Naruto is not using Chakra anymore: He has magic like Gilgamesh and has the powers he has before.**

 **Naruto has his power and look but he has more of a less cynical idea about himself and is more strategic and wants to keep his allies close to him.**

 **The Avatar is going to be bashed in this story along with his two friends so sorry if you love these guys but their flaws have been pointed out and I want to exploit this.**

 **Naruto is Godlike to the point that he won't be able to lose to shinobi or benders but gods and spirits of higher order can defeat him. But Naruto respects them too much to cross them.**

 **I'm also starting farther back to the beginning of the journey.**

 **Also to clear up the army situation and the rankings I will show you:**

 **Emperor: Naruto**

 **Advisors: Ahri (League of Legends), Fem. Kyuubi**

 **Royal Families: Some alive and some dead but will reveal more on this later**

 **Seven Deadly Sins: Pride(Esdeath), Greed, Gluttony, Lust, Envy, Sloth Wrath**

 **Under each deadly sins there are those that fall into one of the sin category and have their own jobs in each group but most groups are mixed up with different sins to balance them out.**

 **Sins revealed so far: Jack the Ripper(Fate, Wrath), Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors, Pride), Judar (Magi, Wrath), Kazuma (Kaze No Stigma, Greed).**

 **Assassin Corp and Spy Corp: They are in charge of gathering intelligence and eliminating targets before the army shows up giving them an easier time in winning. Mikasa (Attack on Titan)**

 **More characters from other franchises will be revealed later on but just know that I'm limiting how many are appearing so if you know someone that would serve well in the Golden Empire Baruth then let me know in the comments.**

 **Also just a note: All the Seven Deadly Sins are taken so please don't ask for anyone in those positions.**

 **Harem is going to be a bit big but there is some build up in some of the characters and crossover of monsters and spirits in this sense. As soon as the Bending Nations is done then we will see more shinobi later on. But they are going to be in here.**

 **Any more questions or comments please leave them in the comment section or PM.**

 **Also, sorry if this is not the greatest beginning in the world but I had a hard time coming up with a good premise and this is what I came up with that made the most sense to introduce everything and set up the next chapter in the future.**

 **Also magic exists in this so, yeah know that.**

 **Hit100 should be the next one updated and then since I have a ton of demands for it I will be updating Dark Knight Returns and Neglected Gremory to give people the closure that I'm not forgetting them.**

 **Hope to hear good feedback about this and hope to hear advise on directions this can go.**

 **Also Korra from the earlier Avatar series is in here but her reason for existing will be explained in the next chapter or if you ask I guess.**

 **Thanks for the support and continue reading on and being creative guys.**

 **Excelsior! Rest in Peace Stan Lee.**


End file.
